1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of the information society, demand for display devices for displaying images is increasing in various forms. Therefore, various flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices and the like have been utilized.
Among flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting display device includes a display panel having data lines, scan lines, and a plurality of pixels arranged in a form of a matrix where the data lines and the scan lines cross, a data driver for supplying data voltages to the data lines, and a scan driver for supplying scan signals to the scan lines. Also, the display panel further includes a power supply unit for supplying a plurality of power voltages. Each of the pixels controls, using a plurality of transistors, a current flowing from a first power voltage among the plurality of power voltages to the organic light emitting diode according to the data voltage supplied through the data line when the scan signal is supplied, thereby emitting light having a predetermined brightness.
Meanwhile, defects may occur at transistors of pixels during a manufacturing process of an organic light emitting display device, and as a result, the yield of the organic light emitting display device may be reduced. In order to improve the efficiency, a method of repairing defective pixels has been proposed in which auxiliary pixels are formed in organic light emitting display devices, in which the defective pixel is coupled to any one of the auxiliary pixels (Korean Patent No. 10-0666639).
The method of repairing includes disconnecting transistors of defective pixels from respective organic light emitting diodes and connecting transistors of auxiliary pixels and anode electrodes of the organic light emitting diodes of the defective pixels using auxiliary lines. As a result, the organic light emitting diodes of the defective pixels may emit light by driving the transistors of the auxiliary pixels.
However, parasitic capacitance may be formed between an auxiliary line and the anode electrodes of the organic light emitting diodes, and fringe capacitance may be formed between the auxiliary line and an adjacent scan line. Here, the voltage of the auxiliary line may change due to the fringe capacitance, causing organic light emitting diodes of the repaired pixels to emit light erroneously.